Hip replacement procedures involve the replacement of the hip joint formed by the head of the femur and the acetabulum of the pelvic bone. Hip replacement procedures include the preparation of the femur for receipt of a first femoral component and preparation of the acetabulum to receive a second acetabular component. The two components engage together to replace the hip joint. Numerous surgical approaches exist exposing the joint to perform hip replacement surgeries.
The preparation of the femur includes shaping the femoral canal to receive the femoral component. This may include reaming the canal using one or more reamers. The reamers are inserted into the canal and axially moved along the canal length.
Existing reaming techniques may damage the proximal femur during the axial movement of the reamer. Additionally, the reaming may not properly shape the femoral canal to receive the femoral component.